The Best Friend Ever
by colferobsessed
Summary: When Rachel has a little problem, Kurt helps her fix it. This includes HummelBerry so if you don't like don't read it :


**A/N - This is my first fanfiction (it was late when I wrote this so please don't judge!) and I dont have that many ideas so if you could help me out with ideas for stories I would really appreciate it! :) read on...**

At Rachel's house,

Kurt and Mercedes were talking as Rachel came back into the room.

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought drinks!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Great because I am almost dying of thirst here!" replied Kurt. Rachel handed out the drinks and they gulped them down noisily.

"Ooh gotta pee!" said Kurt quickly as he ran towards the bathroom.

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged a glance which seemed to have contained a whole conversation without any real words being used.

"I swear that boy gets hotter every time we see him." Mercedes exclaimed matter of factly.

"I know" Rachel replied "Hey do you think its weird that I really want to kiss him even though I know that he is 100% Gay."

" It is a little strange but I understand your situation." Mercedes started. Rachel looked sort of shocked but pleasantly surprised at her friends remark.

"You know what I should do?" Rachel asked.

"No, what" Mercedes retaliated urging her to carry on.

"I should ask him to kiss me, before you say no I think that he would understand my situation and possibly even accept due to his kind nature..." Rachel started.

"Hold up you are crazy the chances of that happening are like a million to one!" Mercedes stated.

"But I could at least try." Rachel said with a tinge of sadness to her voice.

They then heard the tap shut off and saw Kurt walk through the door with a grin on his face, or was that a smirk.

Rachel and Mercedes both saw this and worried that he might have overheard their conversation and been plotting a way to publicly humiliate them. Kurt watched as their faces as they turned from happy to worried and wondered what was going on.

"Uh guys whats wrong you two both look like you just saw a ghost." Kurt exclaimed

"Oh its nothing just thinking what would happen if I didn't get the role of Maria when I audition for it" Rachel blurted out a little too fast.

" I was just worried that she would start talking about everything on her mind and I did not want to get involved in another one of her what if I don't make it speeches" Mercedes said in the calmest way possible for how she felt at that moment.

"Anyway what were we talking about while I was gone?" Kurt questioned innocently as if ignoring what both of them had just said.

"Nothing!" both of the girls shouted at the same time. They glanced at each other worried that Kurt would see right through that.

"Sure don't think i didn't just notice what you two are doing."

"And what would that be Kurt?" rachel questioned innocently.

"You are hiding something from me." Kurt retaliated.

"Okay might as well get it over with, we were talking about something while you were gone" she looked at Mercedes who gave her a seemingly supportive look so she carried on "We were discussing how much I want to make out with you" Rachel said quite hurriedly, turing the deepest shade of red she had ever been in her life.

Kurt just sat there. He seemed very calm, especially for what his friends had just said.

"So do you need help with that?" he asked in a seemingly sultry voice.

Rachel looked speechless, for once, had Kurt just said that?

"What exactly do you mean by 'help'." Rachel questioned.

"I mean do you want me to make out with you to help with this desire of yours." Kurt stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel and Mercedes just sat with their mouths wide open. Rachel slowly started to subconsciously nod.

"You sure?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded harder

"But in don't understand, your gay why would you agree to this?" Rachel asked seeming completely lost.

"I would do anything to help out my friends and this is no exception." Rachel's heart warmed at the gesture. He was just so kind to do something like that for her.

"So how do we start?" questioned Rachel.

"I will lead you through it" Kurt remarked in a voice that made rachel almost pass out right then and there from how much it turned her on.

Mercedes sneaked out of the room as discreetly as she could not wanting to see this.

Kurt then leaned over at pace that was not too fast and not too slow. he then placed a chaste kiss to Rachel's mouth, just enough to make her melt at the touch.

"After all I have had lots of practice" Kurt stated as he proceeded to kiss down Rachel's jaw until he got to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point a little bit before nipping it just hard enough to leave a mark.

Rachel moaned loudly, she was thankful that her parents were out of town for the night. Kurt then Started to place open mouthed kisses to her lips which she quickly responded to, Kissing him feverishly wanting more.

They kept kissing like this for a little while before Rachel opened her mouth, just a split second after she did, Kurt invaded her mouth with his tongue. She moaned loudly as he proceeded to search the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Rachel never knew that someone could be so skilled with their tongue, but here she was experiencing it. She moved from sitting next to him to straddling him, so she could get at a better angle to kiss him more deeply. Her tongue battled for dominance against Kurt's as another loud moan burst through her mouth.

This time Kurt also moaned seemingly getting more into this now. Rachel ground her hips down onto his to gain some much needed friction. She was shocked to find that Kurt was almost fully hard.

She thought of this as an accomplishment. She Rachel Berry a woman, had given Kurt Hummel a homosexual, a raging hard on. Her thoughts were broken when kurt snapped his hips up into her and let out another breathy moan. He was definitely getting into this as much as she was.

Rachel started to undo the top button on his dress shirt when the kiss was broken, proceeding to give her another hiki on her neck.

She now had easier access to his shirt buttons and started to undo them as fast as she could. She was very eager to see what was underneath. Kurt moved his mouth up to by her ear and started to suck on the lobe, only breaking for a second to whisper "Just take it off already" in her ear.

Rachel moaned extremely loudly at the slight dirty talk Kurt was making. So she did what was asked of her. His shirt went flying across the room forgotten.

She broke away from him to get a good look at his body. He had the most beautifully toned chest she had ever seen and a very well defined six pack, which could have almost been better than mike's. She started to place lots of open mouthed kisses to his chest, stomach and hips. He kept moaning very loudly and bucking his hips into her furiously.

He then pulled her off him and placed her between him and the bed. They then started to grind into each other hard eliciting moans of ecstasy from one another.

Picking up on the fact that Rachel liked his slight dirty talk earlier he practically moaned in her ear

"I'm so close Rachel... uh... I'm gonna come, god you made me so hard."

Rachel then screamed as she reached her climax. Kurt kept kissing her hot and heavy as she rode out her orgasm.

He came not long after her with a magnificent scream. They kept kissing until they were so exhausted that they just collapsed on top of each other.

"So did that help you with your little issue" Kurt said in his sultry voice.

"Yes" said Rachel breathlessly.

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed it, I know its a little strange but it was late and my brain was fuzzy. Until next time :)**


End file.
